Teenage Love Affair
by iChocolateCandi
Summary: He couldn't control his feelings for her. She was with someone else, a different group, a different life but he couldn't resist. As these two become closer friends, will develop the same feelings too? And what happens if she does? A lot. MelinaxRandy
1. You Caught My Eye

**Disclamier: I do not own anything in this story**

_This chapter is based on "Love Story" by Taylor Swift_

* * *

Mondays are always the worst day after break. It was the week after summer break. It was finally over. Summer vacation was over until next June and Randy couldn't wait that long. He had the best summer with his gang. They had girls, drinks, parties and everything else a guy needs.

Randy dragged his feet across the school yard looking for his gang, Evolution. He had happened to catch some glares from the rival gang, Domination.

"Yo, Orton!" yelled John Cena. Cena wore his jacket with the words, Evolution, printed on the back. As a matter a fact, the whole gang wore the jacket. Evolution contained Randy, the leader, John, Jeff,Chris, Dave, and Phil. The rival team, Domination, contained Johnny Nitro, the leader, Ken Kennedy, Mike who calls himself the Miz, Carlito, Adam Copeland, and Shelton Benjamin.

Randy smirked and walked over to the waiting guys. Giving each guy handshakes, he heard some girls giggling and pointing at them.

"Of course they would be looking at us, I mean look at us." bragged Chris with the smirk. The guys laughed but they knew it was true.

"You got that right. So what's the lastest news on our little Dominations?" asked Randy.

"Well they want to meet us behind the bleachers at the usual spot. They want to schdeule something stupid." answered Dave.

"Well did they say what it was?" asked a curious Randy. Domination couldn't be trust when there was no one else around.

"Nope." reassured Jeff.

"Well..." Randy was interuppted by someone bumping into him from the back. The next thing he heard was papers flowing down and books dropping to the ground and a loud thud at the end. Randy turned around and looked down to see a girl on the ground, turning to gather her papers.

Randy never seen the girl before but he thought she was really hot. She wore a pink mini shirt, a black holter top and her hair was a kind of redish-brunette. He knew it was hair-dye because by the telling of her roots, there was black hair. The girl looked up and saw the guys just starring at her with curious eyes, then she looked back down at her things.

Randy kneed down and started helping her with the papers and books. He handed them to her, grabbed her hand and helped her up as well. The girl was pretty shy and nervous. She look at her hand which still had Randy's hand attached to it. She made a small smile.

Randy realised he still had his hand on her's. He quickly removed it and cleared his throat.

"Hi." greeted Randy.

"Hey." greeted the girl.

"So..." Randy was interuppted by the girl once more.

"Look, I'm really sorry about running into you. It's just that I was in a rush to find my classes before the first one. I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't looking where I was..." Randy interuppted her this time. Apparently, her pleading and apologies, surprisingly to him, were actually kind of a turn on. He smiled.

"It's okay. It's no big deal." he reassured her. Just then, the bell rang.

"Well I guess I have to go. Well um, bye." the girl walked away leaving Randy with the guys.

"Who is she?" asked Randy turning to face the guys.

"Her name is Melina." answered Dave as the guys turn to face him. "She came here like at the end of the school year. That's why we have never seen her before."

"How do you know this?" asked John.

"She lives right next to me. Her, her one brother, mom and dad." Dave continued asnwering questions about Melina.

"Well she's hot, so I'm good." Randy said smirking to himself.

"Yeah she is but there is one problem." Dave said

"What is it now?" asked a irritated Randy.

"She has a boyfriend." Dave told Randy.

"Nobody I can't..." Dave interuppted Randy.

"And her boyfriend is Johnny Nitro. Her brother is Carlito." explained Dave. Randy's smile turned into a mournful frown. He liked a girl that was going out and family with two of the members of Domination.

"Oh. Well, we should get to class. I'm sure Mr. Long would be pissed if we were late again." They agreed and the gang walked into the building with all eyes on them.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

Melina walked around through the halls looking for Domination. She got through almost all her classes in one piece but she felt alone. She didn't like being alone, let alone being new to a school. Everywhere she went, whenever she turned a corner or entered a classroom, she would get weird stares like she was some kind of alien.

Melina finally found Domination in her fifth class, english. She went over to them.

"Hey." she greeted them and stood up next to a seated Nitro.

"Um who are you?" asked Jillian, linking arms with Mike.

"Oh right. Guys this is my girlfriend, Melina." Nitro introuced her.

"Oh hi." said Maryse in a smug voice.

"Well um..." Just then, the teacher, Mr. Long walked in.

"Okay class. Sit take your seats." Everyone took there seats except Melina. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear that she was new to the school.

"Well class we have a new student in our school today. This is Melina Perez." Mr. Long said as she nervously did a small wave. "Melina, you may take a seat at Randy's table." Mr. Long pointed to the table where Evoulution was sitting. Domination took one look at them with glares. Evolution returned a stare back at them.

Melina slowly walked towards the table, keeping her down head in the process. Setting her books and papers down on the table, Melina pulled out the chair, took her seat and scooted back into the table still keeping her head down to avoid the stares given to her.

"Okay, We will be starting a project next week." The class groaned except Melina, who wasn't paying attention what so ever. She could still feel Domination and Evolution starring at each other and some were starring at her.

"The project is about Romeo and Juliet. You will be partnered up and each of you will have to type two pages containing what is the purpose of the play and how does it affect Romeo and Juliet's lives." Mr. Long wrote the things on the board as he went on with it. "And you well also be playing the part of the balcony scene because that's the scene with the most character and emotion." Mr. Long continued.

"I will be picking the partners, so let's begin. Okay, John with Mickie, Brie with Jeff, Nikki with Dave, Maryse with Nitro, Candice with Phil, Ashley with Matt, Torrie with Chris." The list went on and on until Mr. Long reached Randy's name. "And Randy Orton with..." he took couple of seconds to think of a name until he got one in his mind. "Randy Orton with Melina Perez."

Randy looked at Mr. Long with shock. It was bad enough he had to deal with Domination's leader but now he had to deal with Domination's leader's girlfriend. Randy then looked at Melina. He could tell she was really shy and nervous. He made a small smile because it was kind of cute that she was so shy.

"Okay class, find your partners and get to work." Just then, everyone got up from their tables and headed to the partner. The only ones at Evolution's table were Melina, who _still_ had her head down, and Randy. He tapped her shoulder. Her head rose up and looked around to see no one at the table except Randy.

"Glad you could join me." Randy said. He could have sworn he heard her giggle a soft giggle.

"Sorry about that. I'm just really shy when I'm around new people, let alone being new." Melina answered.

"It's okay. By the way, I'm Randy Orton." he said extending his hand.

"Melina Perez." she shook his hand. Her hand was really soft in his warm touch. "So you're the Randy that they are talking about?"

"Depends. Who are they?"

"Nitro and his friends. They call themselves..."

"Domination." Randy finished her sentence for her. "Yeah I am. I'm the leader of Evolution. Domination and Evolution are the biggest groups in the school and they are rivals as well."

"Oh I'm sorry." apologized Melina. "Johnny can be a little um, what's the word?"

"A stupid ass competive bastard?" answered Randy.

"Um a little, kind of, okay maybe." Randy laughed at her remark.

"Yeah. Well we should get working on this stupid project." Randy suggested.

"What project?" asked Melina. She completely tuned out Mr. Long because she was too embarassed to be sitting with Evolution.

"We have to do this project with Romeo and Juliet. We have to type a two page report on how it affects Romeo and Juliet's lives and what is the purpose of the play and we have to do the scene with the balcony." Randy explained.

"Oh. I love the book and the play so this should be fun." said Melina.

Randy laughed. "Yeah maybe for you." Melina giggled as Randy made a smirk. "So who do you want to be?" Randy asked.

Melina smiled. "I think I want to be Juliet." Randy made a fake pout.

"Aw man. I wanted to be Juliet." Randy said in a disappointed voice.

Melina laughed. "Yeah, I don't think that will happen." Melina reassured him. Just as they were about to talk about the project, the ball rang.

"Well I'll see you at lunch." said Randy as he got up from the table. Melina got up as well.

"Yeah. Bye Randy." she walked away. Randy watched her leave. The rest of Evolution joined Randy and walked out of class to the cafeteria.

**_x------x------x------x------x-------x_**

Evolution sat at their usual spot outside in the courtyard. Some of the girls joined them. The girls were Mickie, The Bella Twins, Kelly, Torrie, and Candice.

Randy was busy starring at Melina from across the yard with Domination and their girls, Jillian Hall, Maryse, Victoria, Rosa Mendas, and Amy Dumas. He never thought that he would like a girl that was with another guy. The girls usually liked him and came running to him. Melina, she was different.

"I'm serious guy. How does a toothpick like Nitro end up with a girl like Melina?" complained Randy.

"I got to agree with you on that, Randy. She is hot." said Phil. Candice ended up hitting him. "But not as hot as you, babe." Phil kissed Candice.

"Well speaking of the toothpick, here he comes with Domination." pointed Chris. The gang was walking over to Evolution. Evolution stood up and told the girls to stand next to them. Johnny Nitro signaled them to meet them behind the bleachers. They all walked over there.

"Alright, what is it now?" asked a irritated Randy.

"Oh someone is a little spunky today." Nitro said sarcasticly. "Look this friday is a return to school dance and this I have to look hot for the dance that means I can't kick your asses." Randy was about to say something but was stopped when he saw Melina move her way between Nitro and her brother, Carlito.

"So I want to make sure we don't fight before the dance so..." Nitro was interuppted by Dave.

"So you don't want us to beat the living hell out of you and your punks? And gas boy calls us cowards." Evolution and their girls laughed.

"Shut up Gorrila!" yelled Johnny. "You know what, screw this whole thing. We do what we want and you do whatever you monkeys do. Out of our way." and just like that, Domination pushed Evolution out of there way leaving Melina behind. Evolution stared at until Domination was gone.

"Melina!" yelled Nitro. Melina was startled by him. She took one last look and walked away. Then they heard Mr. McMahon's voice on the loud speaker.

"Will Randy Orton please come to my office. I repeat, Randy Orton please come to my office." Then it went off.

"What did you do now?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know." answered Randy and walked away from the group towards McMahon's office.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

Randy eventually got to the office after a few mintues of talking to some of the girls that were checking him out. Before he could knock on the door, it flew open.

"Ah, Randy. You may take a seat." Mr. McMahon inisted. Randy did what he said and sat down in front of his desk. Randy waited for McMahon's explaination on why he was here on the first day of school.

"So Randy, how many times have you gotten in trouble for the past 3 years you were in high school?" asked Mr. McMahon.

"I don't know. I stopped counting after 92." Randy answered.

"Well I'm putting you as a volutneer for the library." Randy was shocked.

"Why? I haven't done anything this year yet." Randy was confused and angry.

"That's the point. You haven't done anything yet and before you do I'm putting you in the library for community service for the times that will eventually come soon." McMahon explained.

Randy wanted to fight back but he couldn't. Mr. McMahon made some good points. He just sat there and continued to listen.

"You will start today after school. You may go now." Randy stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Evolution sitting there waiting for him. He wasn't so happy by the look on his face.

"So?" asked Chris.

"I got community service for the future events I might do to Nitro and his punks's heads." That was the last thing Randy said to them before leaving.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

It was after school and mostly everyone was gone except Randy and a couple of other students still getting their stuff together. Randy walked into the library. It looked different from the last time he was there. But then again he hasn't been there since 9th grade.

"Ah Randy, there you are. Your helper will be here any second now." said the Librarian.

Just then a girl walked in. She looked familiar from earlier today. Then it hit him. Randy finally firgured out who it was.

"Melina, so glad you could join us. This is Randy Orton. He will be helping us for a while. Could you show him around before I leave?" asked the Librarin.

"Sure Mandy." Melina turned to Randy with a smile. "Hi again Mr. Orton."

"Hey again. And it's Randy to you, young lady." Randy joked.

Melina giggled. "Well let's get started." Melina took Randy by his arm and walked down the hall. "Okay, this section is the Non-fiction area. So this is where..." Randy interuppted her.

"How do you know the librarian's name? This is your first day right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it's my first day but the librarian was my baby-sitter from when I was little." answered Melina.

"Oh. That's...weird." Randy asked.

Melina laughed a little. "Yeah. It is kind of weird seeing your baby-sitter working at your school."

"Yeah. So how's life dating a Domination?" Randy asked. He was running out of things to say so he came up with that becasue he didn't want to stop talking to her.

"It's fine I guess. I have the feeling that he is seeing someone else behind my back but I guess it's just in my mind I have been in bad relationships before and I don't want it to happen with Johnny." Melina answered truthfully.

"I haven't been in a relationship since Maria." Randy added.

"Why? What happened with her?" asked Melina.

"Well, we were dating for a year and a half and I was really falling for her until I caught her with my former friend in the guys locker room. I told myself that I would never fall for another girl again because I was so hurt that day." Randy explained.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Melina apologized and hugged him. Randy couldn't help but to put his arms around her as well. "Well what do you do now when a girl asks you out?"

"Easy. I go out with them for one day, sleep with them then leave." Randy laughed and ,surprisingly, Melina laughed as well.

"Wow. So Mr. Big Shot, how many were there?" asked Melina still giggling a little.

Randy counted on his fingers. "Hm, there was Stacy, Maria, Victoria, Mickie, Kelly, Torrie, Dawn, let's just say I slept with almsot every girl in this school." Randy laughed.

They spent almost the whole afternoon talking in the library. They eventually left and talked all the to the Melina's locker. Randy carried her stuff for her showing her that he was a complete gentleman. He walked her home as well.

"I think you better go before Carlito sees you with me. He doesn't like me hanging out with a Evolution." suggested Melina.

"Yeah. I'll ssee you later." Melina hugged him and he left. She smiled and walked inside.

"Where were you, Melina?" asked a worried Carlito.

"I was at the library but I'm here now so don't get you tights in a wad." Melina said as she walked upstairs into her room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is my first chapter for a Melina and Randy fanfic! I think this is gonna be my favorite story next to Dangerously In Love. Hope you guys liked it! Please do the following:**

**_1. Read  
2. Review  
3. Favorite  
4. Subrscribe_**

_Next Chapter: Nitro and Domination warns Randy and Evolution to stay away from Melina._


	2. There's Something In Me

**A/N: **Special thanks to **XxJamiexNataliexEtheringtonxX, HARLEY1524, xxfanficloverxx, xTwistedxImperfectionx**

You guys rock and I love ya'll for reading this story! This chapter is deicated to you guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

_This chapter is based on the song "Save Me" by Burn Halo._

* * *

After having another arguement with his father, Randy decided to go to school early this time. As a matter of fact, earlier than anyone in the school has ever gotten. He wanted to take a walk in the school track and maybe think about some things that were on his mind before school. Before he had to see Melina again.

When he arrived at the track in the back of the school, it looked like someone had already beaten him to the punch. There in the middle of the track, in the football field was a girl wearing a blue and white sweatpants, a white tank top and a blue and white sweatjacket. Her hair was black and in a pony tail but she was doing something that was different, she was doing something that no one heard ever seen.

She was in a wide split. Her legs were stretched out from side to side. She seemed to be comfortable in that position as well. Randy wanted to see who it was so he walked up to her.

"I never seen a girl do that before." he said softly.

The girl was startled by his voice and screamed a very high-pitch scream. Randy covered his ears and wondered how a girl like her could scream so loud. Suddenedly she stopped screaming and got up. She turned around to see Randy.

"Oh, hey Randy."

"Melina?" Randy said with a shocked expression

"Yeah. It's me. I'm the one in the split and with the high-pitch scream." Melina said with a laugh.

"But how?" Randy asked still amazed.

"I found out I could do this split when I was little. I was five and I was really hyper for some reason. I jumped off my couch and I landed landed wrong and fell into the split. My mom said I was double jointed." Melina explained

"Wow. What about the scream? I never heard a girl scream like that." Randy said.

"Yeah. I worked up a scream for whenever I'm in trouble. I was in bad relationships as you know and some were got worse. So whenever they hit me or do anything that could harm me, I can scream so either my family, my boyfriend, or maybe you could come and help me." Melina explained as well.

"Wow." Randy said.

"Yeah. So why are you here do early?" asked Melina.

"I had another famous fight with my dad." Randy said sarcastically.

"Oh. What was it about?" asked Melina once more.

"I told him about the library thing and he got mad and said that it was all because I'm the leader of Evolution. I told him that they are my family and if I need them, they need me. Then we got more and more into the agruement and I just walked out on him. I came here to walk around the track and think a little but then I saw you and well you beat me here." Randy explained.

"Oh sorry." Melina apologized. "Do you still want to walk around the track couple of times?"

Randy made a little smirk. "Sure." Melina smiled and started walking with Randy around the track just trying to start a conversation.

"So how often do you and your dad fight?" questioned Melina.

"Not that much. It's usually the school year when he wants to have a agruement with me. Summers and breaks, my dad doesn't really give a damn what I do but when it comes to the school year, he freaks out everytime we get a call from the school." Randy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Melina apologized again.

"It's okay. I've gotten use to it by like the 15th fight. It's no big deal. Whenever we get it a fight, I just walk out in the end." Randy said.

"Oh I guess that works too." Melina giggled.

"Yeah, it does usually. So are you going to the Back To School Dance?" asked Randy.

"I guess I have to. Since I'm dating Domination's leader, which makes me like the queen of the group, either I just go away because I want to or they make me go." Melina said as Randy laughed. "What about you? Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'm going but me and Evolution are probably bailing in the middle of the dance for a party Chris is throwing. You want to come along with us?" Randy invited her.

"I don't know. I don't think Johnny would like that." Melina reassured Randy.

"Yeah but what about your brother? Would he care at all?"

"Wait, my brother? I don't have a brother."

"Then who is Carlito to you? Everyone is saying he is your brother."

"He's a family friend. His parents are over in Chicago looking for a house. They said that they can't keep moving him around every year after he makes new friends. So they decided that he could come stay with us for a while just until they find a house that they are actually going to stay in." Melina explained.

"Oh. So besides gas boy, you could still come to the party."

"Randy."

"Come on babe." Randy said sarcastically.

"Randy, don't call me babe and I don't think I will come, sweetie." Melina started getting playful with the pet names. She smiled which made him smiled.

"So there is nothing I can do to make you come along?" asked Randy

"Nothing at all." Melina replied with a smile.

"Fine. Can't do nothing!" joked Randy.

"Race you to the first door?" Melina challenged.

Randy made a small smirk. He knew she couldn't beat him. "You're on."

They got ready to run. Melina counted. _1...2...3. _They both were off running towards the door.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

"I won!" shouted Melina.

"I gave you a head start." Randy told her.

"Nope. I think you're slow and I totally won." she said laughing.

"Oh shut up." Randy said defeated.

"Hey, Randy. What are you doing here so earlier." Randy and Melina turned their heads to find Dave and Phil walking towards them.

"Hey Melly." greeted Dave.

"Hey Davey!" Melina exclaimed as she ran over to him and hugged him. Phil and Randy looked at them with confused faces.

Melina and Dave released each other to look at the other two with weird expressions. It finally hit them.

"Oh I forgot to mention that me and Melina are like best friends." Dave said as Melina made a little embarassed giggle.

"Oh well that makes sense." said Randy a little jealous but trying not to show it.

"Well this is kind of awkward, so I'm going to go to my locker and get ready for school. I see the buses pulling up now" as Melina ran away, the buses starting pulling up.

The doors flung up and kids started rushing out. They saw some of Domination and Evolution coming off the same bus but going their seperate ways. The students and gang memebers went inside the school to their lockers and classes.

The gang met up at Randy's locker as usual and began to talk.

"So Randy, why were you here so early? I mean you're always here after everyone else." asked John.

"I had another arguement with my dad. I had to get out of the house and since it was like six in the morning and you guys were probably sleeping, I decided to come here and then I saw Melina is a full wide split..." Randy was interuppted by Chris.

"Whoa, you saw Melina? In a wide split? I never seen a girl do that." Chris was impressed.

"Well she told me she is double jointed. So she can do things not most girls can do." Randy explained.

"It seems you know a lot about Melina. You know more than Mickie and she is her best friend." Dave said. He finally realized what he said once the guys all looked at him. "Uh...what I might to say was..." John interuppted him this time.

"Mickie is best friends with a domination?! Randy's crush?!" John almost shouted. Randy looked at with shocked.

"She is not my crush, she's just a friend." Randy shot at John. John seem to ignore him and continue his attention to Dave.

"Well Melina told me that her and Mickie were best friends and neither of them wanted you guys to find out." Dave explained.

"We will see about that. But lets get to english, they switched math with english today." Phil said as the group walked towards 's classroom.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

Melina just hung around in the classroom before anyone else got in there, wasn't even in there yet. She just walked around, pacing back and forth. She had a small smile once Randy slipped his way into her mind. Who couldn't like a guy like him? He was cute, kind, strong, everything a girl could ask for.

But in Melina's mind, he was just a friend. Nothing more. Was that true?

_Do I like him or not? It's not that hard to answer, Melina. _

Melina kept walking and walking until she was stopped when she walked into the classroom walk by accident. She stumbled back and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Ouch." she said softly. Rubbing her hand on her forehead, Melina heard a couple of laughs behind her at the door while her back was turned. She shut her eyes in complete embarassment. She happened to catch two familiar laughs. She finally realized who they belonged to. Dave and Randy. The whole Evolution group and the girls was there just laughing at her a little.

"Oh no." she said quietly. She turned around and Randy instantly stop laughing at her and stared into her brown eyes. He walked over to her, surprising the gang. Mickie finally spoke.

"Randy, what are you doing? Why are you walking over to that Domination queen bug?" Mickie acted. She was good at acting and fooled almost everyone.

Randy finally made it over to Melina and smiled. "She's my friend and you can cut the act, Mickie. I know you and Melina are best friends." Mickie and Melina were both shocked. How did he know? They instantly looked over at Dave.

"Dave, we are going to kill you!" Mickie and Melina shouted in a unison. The group laughed. When the laughter finally died down, Randy spoke.

"Okay, we should probably get working on our projects before school starts." Randy said. The group groaned.

"Oh come on, Randy. The bell hasn't even rung and you want to start on this now?" Candice whined. As if on cue, the bell rang. Randy smirked at Candice.

"Oh look, the bell rang." he said, still smirking. "You want to start now?"

Candice placed her hands on her hips and scoffed. She looked away from Randy. "Whatever."

Just then, the students rushed in and took their seats next to their partners. walked in and set his briefcase down on his desk. "Okay class, you may begin working on your projects." he said as he sat down and began working on paper work himself.

Randy and Melina sat in the back talking about the project while Nitro glared at Orton for even looking at his girl. Maryse started to notice his behavior.

"Come on we got to work on this project." Maryse reminded him.

"I know I just can't take my eyes off of them. That's my girl he is hanging around." Nitro complained.

"Why do you want her when you already have me?" Maryse smiled.

"Babe, it's all good with you and me but I just don't want to loose Melina. There is something about her that I can't figure out." Johnny reassured her.

Melina caught notice of Johnny staring at them. She smiled and waved at him while blowing him a kiss. Johnny smirked once he saw her. He smirked even wider when he noticed the jealousy in Randy's eyes. Nitro turned back around to focus on his project, Maryse and the gang that was sitting at the table with them.

"Guys, I think we have to warn Randy about what happens when you mess Domination's girls." Nitro told the group as he smirked to himself.

Randy couldn't tell if he did like Melina or didn't. It was a hard call. She was beautiful and everything but she was already with someone she truely loved. This was becoming harder and harder on him but he had to think of something to get his mind off of liking Melina.

"Randy? Hello? Is that brain of yours working?" Melina joked and giggled. Randy finally snapped out of it. He looked at Melina and smiled.

"Yes, I'm here and the hottie's brain is working fine." Randy spoke. Melina giggled.

"Good, well I got the first part of our project all written down and I could probably get the second part done in the next day. What about you?" Melina asked.

"Um, a week I guess but how do you get that done so quickly?" Randy questioned Melina.

"I'm smart, I guess." Melina replied. Randy noticed that she seemed to be disappointed about being smart.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked in concern.

"Sometimes, I hate being smart. I mean look at where it has gotten me. I'm dating a gang leader, I have barely any friends, people make fun of me just because I'm smart and have and will always have striaght A's in my class. Whether I like it or not, I'm always going to be smarter than everyone in this school, no matter what grade. But that must be the disadvantages in being smart." she said as she sighed at the end.

"Hey, why don't I introuce you to my friends? I'm sure they will like you." Randy inisited.

Melina thought about it. She was sure Nitro would get pissed at her but she was making new friends and she needed them quick. She smiled at Randy. "Okay."

"Great. I'll see you at lunch." Randy said as the bell rang. He stood up from his chair and extended his hand. She lightly grabbed it as he helped her up from the chair. She smiled.

"I'll meet you and your friends at the track field." Melina said and walked towards Johnny and his group. The rest of Evolution joined Randy as he kind of stared at her. John put his hand on Randy's shoulder and sighed with a smile. "Just a friend huh?"

Randy turned to John with an annoyed look on his face. "Oh shut up John. She's just a friend and you guys and the girls are going to meet her." Randy told them and walked out of the classroom.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

After five boring classes, lunch had roll in. Randy and the gang finally made it to lunch room. The went outside and set their lunches at the usually table. Randy signaled his friends to come to the track field. They followed him and in the grass, was a girl in a wide split. Randy smirked and looked at his friends.

"I told you I caught her in a wide split." Randy told his friends. Then girl turned around to smile. She stood up and looking at some of the shocked faces made her giggle softly.

"Hi." Melina greeted them as Randy stood beside her.

"Hey." the group said in a unison.

It was quiet for a couple of mintues but Melina finally broke the ice. She tugged on Randy's arm. "Uh, me and Randy have to talk. Excuse us." she said and walked with Randy a couple yards away.

"Whats up babe?" Melina glared at him. "Sorry, I forgot about the nickname thing."

"Randy, you said they would like me. So far, I'm getting some hints them hate me." Melina informed him.

"Mel, they will like you, you guys just aren't talking." Randy said.

"Fine, but you have to start the conversation." Melina and Randy agreed.

They walked back to the waiting group. Melina bite her lip and held on to Randy's arm. Randy took notice and nudged her a little to show her that they might look like a couple. Melina released her hold on his arm and stood there. Randy looked at both of Melina and the group, who still weren't saying anything.

"So Melina says she can fight anyone." Randy lied. Melina looked at him with shocked. She didn't tell him that she could kick someone else's ass.

"Randy!" Melina yelled.

"You can fight?" Kelly asked as shocked as the others.

"Well I guess I can. I may be smart and I may look like a goody-goody but if I need to, I will take someone down." Melina explained. The group laughed. Randy smirked at Melina and looked at the group, joining in on the laughter.

"I actually have a video of me fighting this girl at my old school. My friend taped it so he could laugh at me if I couldn't fight her. I surprised him and the look on his face made me laugh." Randy and the group actually was interested. They wanted to see how Melina fought.

"Well how about we come over your house and watch it?" suggested Phil.

"No!" Melina, Randy, Mickie and Dave said in a unison. The rest was confused.

"Well I mean, Domination might be over there. I mean I am dating one of them and I'm friends with another." Melina said.

"We could come to my house and Melina can bring the tape." suggested Mickie

"We could do that. So..." Melina was interuppted by a voice that came behind them.

"Melina!" the voice called. Evolution turned around to see that the voice came from Johnny Nitro and his group Domination with the girls. They walked up to Evolution with some angry faces staring at Melina. She put her head down.

"What are you doing with these monkey asses?" Nitro asked furiously.

"I was just..." she was interuppted once again by Nitro.

"No. I don't even want to hear it. Get over here. Carlito, take her inside" Nitro demanded as Melina walked over towards him and walked away with Carlito. Nitro glared at Randy next. "And you."

"What about me? I'm hot, awesome, and a better fighter. So what can you say about me? I'm just plain better than you." Randy informed him.

"No jokes this time Orton. I don't want to see you talking to or even looking at Melina. This is your first warning. I see you with her again and you'll regret even meeting her." Nitro warned and walked away with the rest of Domination.

Randy just stood there with a evil look inhis eyes. Melina was his friend and the girl he could possibly like.

There was no way possible he was going to stop talking to her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what do you think of the second chapter? I don't like this one that much. But thats up to you guys. Thank you and please do the following:**

1. Read  
2. Review  
3. Favorite  
4. Subscribe

_Next Chapter: The dance has finally rolled in but will Melina go against Nitro's rules and go to the party with Randy?_


	3. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**A/N: **Special thanks to** xxfanficloverxx,XxJamiexNataliexEtheringtonxX, ****xTwistedxImperfectionx,** **Legendkiller040180, ShelleyandSabinRocker, and S0Rand0m**

You guys rock and I love ya'll for reading this story! This chapter is deicated to you guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

**OTHER INFO: If you guys see _[] that means that I have stopped the story to say something to you guys._**

_This chapter is based on the song "Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry._

* * *

The dance had finally rolled in. It's been three days since Nitro had his little "talk" with Randy. He told Melina everything Nitro had said at the library and she was in complete shock. Her own boyfriend had threatened one of her best friends.

For the past three days in the mornings and lunches, Melina and Randy had to sneak around just to see each other. She didn't want to see him get hurt so it was the only way they could talk besides the library and enlish class.

The bell rang as Randy walked towards his locker. He saw that John was there, leaning against the lockers, waiting for him. Randy smirked and walked up to him.

"Hey Cena." Randy greeted as he put in his combination in the locker.

"Yo. How are you and Melina since Nitro gave you that little warning?" asked Cena.

"We're good but we have to sneak around a lot now. I'm not gonna stop talking to her no matter what." Randy replied.

John gave him a look as he raised his eyebrow. Once Randy looked at him, he was confused until John's smirk appeared. That's when Randy finally got it.

"Oh no Cena. It's not true." Randy said as he closed his locker and started walking away. Unfortnately, John ran after him and grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Oh come on. Admit it. You like her." John said.

"No I don't. We're just friends. Damn, why is that so hard to believe?" a frustrated Randy asked.

"You're never "just friends" with a girl. Never." John responded.

"I'm friends with the girls that hang out with us." Randy reassured him.

"You slept with them all." John pointed out.

"Oh yeah, well I'm just friends with Melina. Nothing more. What the hell makes you think I like her" Randy questioned.

"You always with her. You constantly talk about her. It's obvious to the whole gang that you like Melina." John replied.

"Okay, I admit it, I did flirt with her a little but..." Randy was cut off by John, who didn't like surprised about him flirting with Melina.

"You flirted with her?" John asked, not too shocked.

"I called her a nickname once, she didn't like it so I stopped." Randy explained.

"Whatever. I know you like her, Randy. You can't hide it forever." John said.

"You know what, I don't need this from you." Randy started to walk away from him when he was stopped by a girl's voice.

"Hey Randy!" the girl yelled, making sure no one saw her.

A smirk appeared on Randy's face when he saw who is was calling his name. He said his goodbyes to John before running over to the girl and around the corner. They went into a janitor's closet and turned on the lights. Randy looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a purple tank top with black fabric showing, a black mini skirt, and knee-high boots. She looked beautiful as always

"What's up, Melina?" Randy asked with a smirk still on his face.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi." Melina giggled.

"Well hello to you too." Randy greeted.

Melina smiled and sat up on the table. "So the "Back To School" dance is here. I hate dances. You have to be all formal with the dresses and what not. I'm not a dress person." Melina complained.

Melina's complaining made him Randy. "I think they're kinda funny to me. Every girl just throws themselves at me." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, for some odd reason." Melina said with a giggle.

"Are you kidding me? I mean look at me. I'm freaking hot!" Randy exclaimed.

"Okay, you're hot. You happy now?" Melina asked.

"Yes, now that you think I'm hot." Randy smiled.

"And you'll never let me live it down." Melina said.

Randy laughed. "Don't worry, I think you're beautiful." Randy answered honestly which made Melina blush a little. "And to be honest, I think you're the hottest girl I've ever met." Randy said and at this point, Melina cheeks were rose red.

"Thanks. You aren't so bad like Johnny says you are. You're actually a really nice guy." Melina said

"Thank you. Well we better get out of this closet before gas boy starts wondering where you are." Randy suggested.

"Okay, I'll see you at the dance I guess." Melina said walking out of the closet with Randy.

"Yeah. Remember, Evolution and I are going to be leavng probably in the middle of it for the party. I'm hoping you'll follow us." Randy said.

"I'll think about it, okay." Melina responded.

Randy had a smirk on his face. He was happy about Melina connsidering going to the party with him. Before he could say anything else, Melina kissed his cheek. Once she pulled away to face him, she smiled.

"Bye Randy." she walked away, leaving him only to smile and place his hand on his cheek. He walked away to his class to meet up with the gang with Melina on his mind.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

Melina walked the halls with a smile on her smile. Randy actually said she was beautiful.

She blushed at the moment. She thought she was getting closer and closer to actually liking him.

She kept denying the fact that it might be the truth and it was just a phase. She couldn't risk her relationship with Randy.

Walking around the corner and hoping she would see her boyfriend, Melina bumped into the Domination girls instead.

They looked at her with glares but one of them looked at her with soft eyes. The was many hints that the rest of them did not like her at all.

"Excusez-moi, qui pensez-vous vous etes?" Maryse spoke in french.

Lucky for Melina, she knew french too as well. "Well I think you know who I am. I'm dating the leader of this whole gang thing, so I must be known." Melina smiled.

Maryse only rolled her eyes. She gave Melina a bitter look and moves her shiny, blonde hair out of her face.

"Just watch where you're going, loser." Maryse warned and started to walk away with the other girls.

On her way, she brushed against Melina a little too hard making Melina stumble back a little and holding her shoulder. Melina sent a glare in Maryse's direction.

One girl stayed behind. "Don't worry about Maryse. She's all talk and no action. Are you okay?" the girl asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine but thanks anyway. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Melina said.

"I'm Amy Dumas. I'm dating Adam Copeland. He's calls himself Egde for some strange reason." Amy said which made Melina laugh softly.

"Nice to meet you Amy. As you can see the other girls don't like me very much." Melina pointed out.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Don't worry, they didn't like me when I first joined the group. I had to kick someone's ass to get them to like me." Amy responded.

Melina was shocked. "Wow. Who did you beat up?" Melina asked curiously.

"Actually two people. This girl named Katie Lea Burchill and this dude named Santino." They both laughed.

"You're a really tough chick." Melina commented.

"Thanks. Thats one of the reasons why Adam loves me." Amy smiled.

Melina smiled. She thought would have that with Nitro but she barely sees him now. Spending more time with Randy, Melina's starting to get more of the love from Randy than from her own boyfriend.

Her thoughts were interuppted when Amy broke the silence.

"So why haven't you been with the group? We don't see you a lot." Amy asked.

Melina hesitated a little. She looked around to make sure no one was around them or coming towards them. She turned to Amy.

"Okay can promise me that you won't tell anyone. I mean you can't anyone." Melina warned.

"Okay I promise. Why, is that bad?" Amy asked.

Melina sighed. "It is. I've been hanging out with Evolution for a while now." Melina confessed looking down. She did not want to see Amy's face after what she said.

"You've been with Evolution?" Amy asked surprised.

All Melina could do was nod.

"Is that the bad part?" Amy asked.

Melina finally looked up with a confused expression on her face. Did Amy actually ask her like it was no big deal?

She nodded.

"That's no big deal. I've been hanging out with them once in a while. Adam already knows and he doesn't care. He just wants me to make sure I don't fall for one of them guys. Then that would be a real problem." Amy explained.

Melina's drop jaw dropped this time. She was sure to ask Randy about this later. "So made the rumors about Domination aren't true. Well at least for you and Adam." Melina said.

Amy nodded. "I guess. Well we have to go. We have a half day today and English is our last class." Amy informed her. Melina agreed and the two girls went on their way to the classroom.

Melina finally made at least some friends.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

It was finally time. It was 7:00 and the gym was packed.

The music was blasting, the teenages were dancing, they were talking and eating. Everyone was having a good time.

Evolution was on one side of the gym while Domination was on the other. Randy looked around to see if he could find Melina, instead he found something else that he did not want to see.

In the corner was Nitro and Maryse holding hands. Nitro had his hand on her waist while Maryse had hers on his chest. They were smiling, talking, whispering things into each others ears. It made Randy sick to his stomach, but when he looked straight ahead, it made him even sicker.

There, in the doorway, was a redhead girl. Someone that looked familiar and someone he didn't want to see ever again. What's the girl's name?

Maria.

Randy shut his eyes, remembering the heart break that she had caused him. He leaned into the closest person, which was Jeff. The person who knew Randy's situation all to well.

"I'm going outside. I can't stay in here." Randy told him.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Maria's back." he said and then he was out the door.

Randy stood out on the courtyard, looking up at the stars, thinking the whole time.

Why was Maria back?

Wasn't she in a different school?

So many questions in his mind, it made him frustrated.

"Aren't you cold out here?" a familiar voice asked him.

Randy turned around to see Melina, smiling. He looked at her outfit. She was right, she isn't a dress person like other girls.

She wore some kind of leather blue and white jump-suit. The top was a halter top that was low cut and stopped at where the stomach begins. Her pants began at the hips and down with white designs on the sides. She had on white fur leg warmers the started at the knee and covered the rest down. **_[The outfit she was wearing at the Great American Bash on 2007. Melina vs Candice Michelle]_**

Randy doesn't see that everyday. "Wow. I never seen that before." That was all he could manage to get out.

Melina smiled. "I told you I'm not a dress type of person. I find stuff that I never wear. I have a whole bunch of this outfits in the back of my closet."

"You should wear them more often." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

Melina hit his arm playfully and giggled. "So why are you out here? The dance is inside you know."

Randy's smirk slowly faded away. He looked away from her, shutting his eyes once again. Melina started to get worried.

"Randy, what's going on?" Melina asked. He had to tell her about what he saw.

"Melina, I don't know how to tell you this." Randy began. He began to hesitate. He wasn't sure if it was the right idea to tell her now.

She was starting to get frustrated. "Damn it Randy, just spit it out! What's going on?" she almost yelled.

"Nitro is cheating on you with Maryse! Are you happy now!?" he blurted out. Once he saw the look on her face, he knew it was a bad idea.

Melina's mouth was wide-open. The tears started to build up. She knew there was something going on between them but she didn't want to believe it.

She wanted to believe that Randy was lying about this, but when she looked into his eyes, she could see that he was telling the truth.

Everything he said was the truth.

"Mel, I'm sorry. I didn't want to be the one who told you about this." Randy apoloized.

Without saying a word, Melina ran into his arms. She let the tears flow down her cheeks. Randy wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"Maybe I should go to that party with you. I don't want to be here. I want to leave now." Melina said through her tears.

"Okay, I'll tell the guys. It's going to be okay." He said stroking her hair.

But what is really going to be okay?

* * *

**A/N: I'm soo sorry it's late. I had a lot of things to do before I could finish this chapter. I'll try to update it as soon as possible! So off topic, tell me what you think of this chapter. What do you think of Melina finding out about Nitro and Maryse? Will Randy ever tell Melina about Maria returning? So many questions. You'll find out soon enough.**

1. Read  
2. Review  
3. Favorite  
4. Subscribe

_Next Chapter: Randy and Maria finally come face to face after so long and Maria is the last person Randy really wants to see._


	4. Will You Say Okay?

**A/N: **Special Thanks to my reviewers; **xxfanficloverxx, xTwistedxImperfectionx, DarkenMystery, **and **XxJamiexNataliexEtheringtonxX**

You guys are amazing for reading this. Thanks so much you guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

_This chapter is based on the song "Say Okay" by Vanessa Anne Hudgens._

* * *

Wind was what greeted Randy and Melina as they walked through the park.

Randy had asked Melina if they could go to the park just to hang out for once. Without hiding for Nitro and his punks, without the gang following them. Just the two of them.

The wind was blowing hard every second causing Melina's hair to fly all over. It was in her face and she was having a hard time moving it away so she could see.

Melina almost ran into trees, poles and water fountains. Randy laughed a little - pulling her out of the away - bringing her closer everytime, smirking.

Melina always looked up at him - blushing - and smiled.

He moved the hair out of her face to get a better look at her. Beautiful as always.

Other than that, they were just quiet just walking around the park.

That reason was because they had an encounter at the party.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_The gang was sitting on the floor in a circle. Melina and Randy sat across from each other just straing and smiling._

_They were playing true or dare and usually the girls would ask Melina to do something and the guys would ask Randy._

_It was Chris's turn now._

_"Okay Randy. Truth or Dare?" Chris asked._

_Randy rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of being picked. "Dare." _

_"Okay let me think." Chris said putting his finger on his chin._

_"This may take a while." Jeff said. The group laughed._

_"Shut up! I'm thinking. You guys took all the good ones." Chris fired back._

_"Oh I got one! Randy, I dare you to kiss Melina." John smirked. Randy glared at him. He looked at Melina. _

_She was blushing as the girls pointed and giggled, hugging her._

_"Is it okay with you?" Randy asked walking over to her and sat next to her._

_She nodded, turning to face him. "It's fine." _

_Randy smiled and locked his eyes with hers. It took a couple of minutes before they leaned into each other, slowly. He pressed his lips against her softly into a passionate kiss. _

_She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to wrap her arms his neck but the urge was too powerful. _

_Melina placed her arms on his neck - almost - pulling him closer to her. Randy gently placed his hands on the sides of her waist - keeping her close - as the kiss lasted another 30 seconds._

_They pulled away from each other, smiling. They both removed their grip on each other and looked at the group - who were in shock but happy -_

_"Finally!" John yelled in relief._

_Randy smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. Melina blused and giggled as the girls pulled her away asking her how it was._

_Randy watched them leave and touched his lips. He was glad John dared him to do that._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

They haven't stopped smiling at each other since that night. All their minds have been on was the kiss.

The silence made them a little uncomfortable. Randy decided to break it.

"So about last night? At the party." Randy started.

"Okay, what about it?" Melina asked, looking up at him.

Randy stopped walking and pulled Melina down on a near by bench. He sat next to her.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the kiss." he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." Melina mumbled. Melina pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it from getting into her eyes.

"Yeah. So um, where do I start with this?" Randy asked himself out loud.

"You're really good." Melina blurted out. She gasped quietly, covering her mouth. She was really embarassed now.

Randy chuckled at Melina's reaction. "Thanks, I kinda had a lot of practice. You are too though." Randy complimented her. She made a soft smile which made him smile.

They spent the next 3 minutes staying quiet, trying to find the words to get this conversation started.

"So why did you want to talk about it?" asked Melina trying to get this over with.

"Well after the kiss, I kinda wanted to tell you something." Randy said nervously. He had never been nervous around a girl but she was something special.

He has feeling for her. Randy Orton actually likes someone. Not for sex, not because she's hot. She's one of the few people who understands him.

But she's with someone else. He couldn't tell her now.

On the other hand, Melina figured out she liked him too. Yes, she was still with Nitro but when they get back to school, she was planning on breaking up with him.

There was something about Randy that she really liked.

The kiss was like nothing she ever felt before, she had never been kissed like that before. Randy takes pride in his work. She was hoping he liked her too.

"Okay what is it?" Melina asked anixous to know.

"I wanted to tell you that I..." he stopped himself. He almost slipped on telling her.

"Wanted to tell me what?" she asked even more impatient than before.

He had to think and quick. "Um I wanted to tell you that it was just a dare. Nothing big, just a dare. I don't want people thinking I like you, you're just my friend." Randy lied. She was his friend but he wanted her to be more.

Melina smile faded. She nodded now knowing that all he thought of her was a hot friend. Nothing more like she hoped.

"Oh. Yeah it was just a..." she sucked up to tears that started to form in her eyes. "a bet." she finished.

Randy felt horrible. He had a chance to tell her and he blew it. The wind started blowing once again. He saw that she shivered a little. She was cold.

"You cold?" he asked. She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Here." Randy took off the jacket he had been wearing and put it around Melina's shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Better?" he asked smiling.

"A little." she answered. He pulled her closer.

"How about now?" he asked again. She giggled.

"Much better." she responded. The feelings she had for Randy would just have to be put aside for now. She rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.

They looked at each other for a long moment before pressing their lips together softly. Melina lifted up her hand and placed it on his cheek while Randy's hand was on her leg. Melina pulled away quickly once she realized what just happened.

"Um wow." Melina spoke.

"Yeah." Randy said, moving his eyes away from her face.

Sighing, Melina looked at the sky above her then at her phone. She had to leave.

"I have to go before Carlito sends out a search party. I'll see you later, right?" she asked as she began to stand up.

Randy looked up at her. He nodded, putting a smile on his face. She smiled back before turning and waking out of the park area and out of sight. He watched her leave.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

Melina walked passed a couple houses near hers. Her and Randy shared another kiss that was almost better than the first one.

She couldn't help but to think about it. It was so soft, so passionate, so...sudden.

Although Nitro did cheat on her with Maryse, she couldn't leave him until Monday. Or a week later.

And Randy had made it clear that they were just - and only - friends. She liked him and thought he liked her too, but she now knew that it wasn't true. And there was something about Johnny that she couldn't leave him. Not just yet.

Besides, she doesn't know for sure that he was cheating on her. Randy had told her, she didn't see it for herself. Maybe Randy was lying. Maybe not.

Confusion rushed over the Latina. She didn't want to leave Nitro but she didn't want to lose Randy. Melina groaned in frustration.

Stepping onto her house porch, Melina hugged herself from the breeze blowing towards her. She felt the leather over her shoulders and on her arms. Randy's jacket. She still had his jacket.

Melina slipped the jacket off her body and put it over her arm. She looked out at it for a moment.

"I'll return it on Monday." she told herself. But she wanted to see Randy again and maybe - just maybe - get one more kiss. She smiled to herself, thinking about the two kisses they shared.

"I'll return it now." she said, walking off the porch and back to the park.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

Staring out into the sunset, Randy stayed seated on the bench once Melina left. He had made it clear that they were only friends and they kissed once again.

Maybe he didn't like her. Maybe he was falling in love with her. But could anyone blame him?

He couldn't help it. The first kiss they shared was amazing. And the second one was unbelievable.

But she was still with Nitro. It didn't matter if he told her that he was cheating, she didn't see it. She didn't see what was going on behind her back. Therefore, she wouldn't believe him, not yet.

Randy sighed. Now that he thoght about it, the second kiss wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't together but how much he wanted it to happen. How much he wanted to feel her lips pressed his. How much he wanted her to just be in his arms.

But once again, he made the stupid mistake of saying they were just friends.

Running his hands over his face, Randy felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Hoping it was Melina, Randy quickly stood up and turned around. To his disappointment, it wasn't Melina.

To his horror, it was Maria.

"Hey Randy. Long time, no see." Maria said making a small smile.

Randy didn't answer. He sent a glare in her direction before turning around and sitting back down. Her smile faded.

Before he knew it, Maria sat next to him.

"Randy, can you please talk to me?" she begged.

Getting irritated by the sound of her pleading voice, Randy finally gave in. "Why would I talk to you?"

Maria sighed. "I know why you won't talk to me."

"She finally figures it out. So smart." he said sarcastically, getting up to walk away.

She grabbed his hand preventing him from leaving. She stood up as well. "It was a year ago, Randy. How could you still hold onto this?"

Randy jerked his hand out of her grip. "Because you were the only girl I ever loved. When I walked in on you and him, it ripped my heart out!" he blurted out. Once he realized what he said, he turned his head to the side and looked down at the ground.

A little shocked about what he said, Maria placed her hand on his cheek and moved his head towards hers so their eyes can meet.

"I know what I did was wrong. I don't know how I ended up with Cody. I was looking for you and I walked in on Cody, shirtless. I asked him if you were there and he said no. I should've left, now I know that, but instead I decided to stay and wait. I talked to Cody while waiting. One thing led to another. But there's not a day I regret what I did to you. I still love you, Randy." Maria confessed.

"Yeah well I don't love you. I love..." Randy trailed off before he said Melina's name. He pushed her hand off his face.

"Who do you love?" Maria asked curiously.

"No one." he said quietly.

Maria knew it was someone but she didn't feel like worrying about it now. "Randy, please. I just want you back."

Before he could answer, Maria pressed her lips against his passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to make him give in to the kiss.

Randy almost gave in before pulling away from her and just staring at her.

Little did he know, someone was watching his and Maria's passionate kiss.

That person was, Melina.

* * *

So what do you guys think?  
The fourth chapter in the story.  
I really like how this turned out, it's really good  
And I think that you guys will like it too.  
Well at least I hope you will.  
So again, for now on, I will not put up any previews for the ext chapters.  
Now I want them to be a surprise.  
Next chapter will be up soon enough, I hope. LOL  
Please read and review.  
Thank you, you guys are awesome!

**xoxo; Briana**


End file.
